Whispers
by SabaSquatch
Summary: Kekipi Melendez, a Ex-Marine, full time thief, 'works' for one of the most well known archaeologists the world has ever known; Dr. John M. Peele. She is taken to a unknown island, known to the locals as "Rook Island" to look for artifacts. All she wants is to steal these artifacts from Dr. Peele to sell to give her family money. As the search begins, it all goes to hell.


It was a cool spring day as a small ship came to a dock of a remote island. The breeze was cool as it blew through the tall grass and palm trees.  
As the ship came to it's stop, a few people came to the top of the ramp to where it would take them to the docks.

One of which was a girl,19 years old. She was ex-marine, who was now a 'archaeologist', working for one of the top archaeologist. She looked around the island and took a deep breath,  
"Ey, Kekipi!" A guy from her little group called.  
She looked back at them, "Yea, what's up?" she asked, turning to Daryl, a guy she was in the Marine Corp. with.

"Think we're gonna find anything out here?"  
"Not sure... We'll be lucky if we do."  
"You know the plan right?"  
"Yea, It's easy, bruh... Once we find what ever artifacts we can, we're gonna ditch this fool so we can make some money off of this.. He has enough money off of these artifacts."

They both shared a quiet laugh when Dr. John M. Peele, their boss walked up. He was a man in an all white suit with a cane; the handle was an ivory elephant head made from elephant tusks, he was in his late 50's, early 60's.  
"What is so funny you two?" he asked, his voice was thick from the British accent he had. "Nothing, Mr. Peele," Kekipi replied to him, crossing her arms. "We were just talking about how we're going to carry out this search for what you seek," Daryl intercepted, smiling a little.

Mr. Peele squinted his eyes and looked at the both of them. "Very well then, come- we must get started with our search." he said, walking by them with a few other men and women behind him; some where with him and others were tourist. Kekipi and Daryl looked at each other with a shrug. They followed the group down the ramp to the dock, where jeeps waited for them at the entrance of the docks.

As they got the jeeps, they heard a few gun fires in the distance. "The hell was that?" Kekipi said, looking at Daryl.  
"It's just the locals out hunting probably," Mr. Peele, said as he got in the back seat of one of the jeeps. Kekipi rolled her eyes then looked at Daryl. "It better them be hunting..." She said to him softly then got into one of the jeeps, followed by Daryl.

Kekipi stepped into another jeep then gave a sigh. She then looked at Daryl, "Do you even know where we're at?"  
"I'm not sure.. Maybe Mr. Pe-"  
"He probably won't know, he'll just know that this place has something for him to sell."  
"True.."

The jeeps then started and the drivers took the group and the tourists down a dirt path. In the other few jeeps behind Mr. peele's group, the tourists were blaring their boom boxes and having a good time. Kekipi slouched in her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose. _So much for peace and quiet_, she thought to herself. Kekipi sat up in her seat and looked around the jungle, seeing deer and wild pigs ever so often. "We'll be lucky if we see any tigers," Daryl said.

"Yea, that would be pretty cool," Kekipi replied with a small smile then continued to look around.

As they drove down the dirt path, Kekipi turned on her music that was in her phone and popped in her ear buds, trying to drown out of the tourists behind them. She wanted to be at peace, not listen to drunk tourists with their music.  
_There as to be something here... If anything, that old man isn't getting what ever Daryl or I find... He has enough money as it is from what his men find. Our families need it more then he needs it. _Kekipi thought to herself as she closed her eyes to listen to the music.

By the time she woke up, it had gotten dark and they were still on the road. _Where are we going?_ Kekipi thought to herself. By this time, the tourists had gotten **_LOUDER_**. She sat up and reached for the pistol in her holster. Daryl cracked open his eyes and saw Kekipi aim for the tourists.

"Kekipi what are you doing!?" He said to her, sitting up. "I'm going to shut that damn boombox down!" she said to him, she was about to fire her pistol when someone had already shot at the boombox.

Suddenly, all the jeeps came to a stop. Everyone was starting to get uneasy and scared. "What in Heaven's name is going on here!?" Mr. Peele yelled. Kekipi jumped out from the jeep and held her pistol by her side looking into the jungle. She didn't see no one, she then turned and walked around the jeeps. She stopped, with her back turned to the entrance of the jungle, "No one is her-" Before she could finish, she was bashed against the back of the head with the butt of a rifle. She instantly fell onto the dirt road on her stomach.

People started to scream, Kekipi couldn't barely keep her eyes open. Every so often when she had enough strength to look, she saw people she didn't know seize her group. They had guns, she heard machine guns; in result a few people dropped dead to the ground. She tried getting up, but she felt a foot press against her back and pushed her onto the ground hard. She was bashed against the back of the head with the butt of the gun again.

Soon,  
She saw nothing but darkness.


End file.
